custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Preview Studios (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24.156.199.196-20120504192121
SuperMalechi, now you are ready to add quotes where Barney is coming back to the school playground with his airplane, and he greets Barney and the kids, and BJ arrives to the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids to tell them that we are going to fly in an airplane to go to the first place for the quote 1, Barney tells BJ, and the kids that we are in the rainforest jungle, and Then, he uses his magic to put on some jungle clothes on him, BJ, and the kids before Jungle Adventure starts for the quote 2, Baby Bop arrives in the rainforest jungle, and greets Barney, BJ, and the kids after they sing Rock Like a Monkey for the quote 3, Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat on, and Then, when he got his city bus driver's hat, he does not have his safari clothes anymore, and Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids don't have safari clothes either before The Wheels on the Bus starts for the quote 4, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we are in the cold ice and snowy arctic, and Then, he uses his magic to put on some winter clothes on him, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids before It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! starts for the quote 5, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we are on the frozen ice skating pond, and Then, uses his magic to put on a pair of ice skates on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's feets before Skating, Skating starts for the quote 6, BJ ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down for the quote 7, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we are on top of the snowy hill, and Then, he uses his magic to put on some sledding goggles on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's eyes, and some sleds to ride on before Sledding, Sledding starts for the quote 8, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we are on the warm sunny sunshine beach. And Then, he also uses his magic to put on some summer beach clothes including a sun hat, some sunglasses, and a beach shirt on his head, eyes, tummy, and back. And Then, he also uses his magic to put on some summer beach sun hats, sunglasses, shirts, shorts, and sandals on the kids's heads, eyes, tummies, backs, legs, and feets before That's What An Island Is starts for the quote 9, Scooter was spinning around a high swing, and Then, he falls off and lands onto the sand ground, and hurts his nose for the quote 10, Barney uses his magic to put on some swimming diver clothes including swimming diver goggles, gloves, suits, and flippers on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's eyes, hands, arms, backs, tummies, legs, and feets before Swimming, Swimming starts for the quote 7, and Barney uses his magic to put on some space clothes including space helments, gloves, suits, and boots on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's heads, hands, tummies, backs, legs, and feets before The Rocket Song starts for the quote 12.